Talk:Habitica Wiki
__TOC__ Forum discussion Archived Talk page Mainpage (Landing/Home page) redesign Any opinions about adding News to the homepage? There are so many sources of info for HabitRPG and twitter seems like it kind of brings it together (Tumblr blog at least). Any thoughts? Just thought I'd throw this up for comment. The wiki's been pretty quiet lately. Everyone OK? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, the twitter timeline shows up fine on my mobile browser but not my laptop (just get a link). Not sure why. Thought it my be because I had Click to Flash extension enabled but turning it off didn't change anything. Anyone got any ideas? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) WYIWYG (visual editor) has been turned off: '''Here's a Discussion with Wikia support re why WYISWYG editor has been turned off and twitter feed not displaying on desktop browsers. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted mainpage survey on Trello documentation card, the Tavern and in the Vote section of mainpage. Hopefully, everyone can access this Summary of Responses. Hoping to get some idea of what people find useful on the mainpage. I changed the mainpage quite a bit and haven't heard any feedback. Not sure if that means people are unhappy with the process or just don't have time and/or interest. I'm not really sure of the best way to do a wiki (new at it), have multiple people editing AND make sure that everyone feels included. I was thinking that maybe everyone just makes the changes that make most sense and if different directions emerge that we talk about it (either on talk pages or on a forum). I hope that the mainpage changes didn't cause people to disengage. I put them up with the desire to have a discussion and to make the wiki more useful to players. If the changes don't accomplish that, I'm more than happy to go in another direction. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) HabitRPG has been getting some new features so I've sort of been waiting for the dust to settle, so to speak (and I've been busy). Your approach to the wiki seems practical (i.e. participants make changes & discuss if ideas conflict.). I assume people work on this when they can spare the time or have an idea to contribute. My inclination is to have the article-type content (Getting Started, etc.) on the left and the more-info type pictures &/or links in the sidebar (eg. Featured Articles Slider, Contributor Spotlight, News, vote). That may be too many things for the side, so one or more could go after the Getting Started article. If that is technically difficult, can we do two columns under the welcome section: Getting Started in one column and Featured Articles+Contributor Spotlight or News in the other?) The Featured Articles Slider feels a little too large. Wc8 (talk) 17:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) @wc8, Thanks for taking the time to add your feedback. The reason I put Getting Started on the right and the slider and News on the left is that I wanted to make the central focus interesting to experienced players too. It seems to me that once you've been introduced to the game that there are easier ways to learn more than Getting Started. It's not alpha sorted so you have to read through it. I personally would rather search or use your menu customizations. Thoughts? As far the slider goes, I think we'll need to switch to a slideshow to make it fit in the right column. My understanding from wikia help is that sliders by default take up the whole page. I'll test it soon. I'd kinda like to hold off making changes until we give people a chance to complete the survey. How about 11/15? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) sure...actually my feedback can be ignored. It's more food for thought than a final perspective.Wc8 (talk) 18:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Redesign rough draft @wc8, I like your ideas for reorganizing. How's this look? If there are no objections, I'll try it in a day or two. (I wonder if wiki has AB testing?) '''Notes *I put borders around everything so it's easy to see but will probably use them only in the right-most column (we'll see what looks good). *News (remove the background color) *Slideshow (can now have more than more 4 items) PlannerSlider2.png|Establishing Your Goals|link=Establishing Your Goals basic-tutorial-slideshow.jpg|Basic Tutorial|link=http://vimeo.com/57654086 Looking_for_love.jpg‎|Overcoming Obstacles|link=Antidotes:_Overcoming_Obstacles tutorial-2-slideshow.jpg|Tutorial Two: New features|link=http://youtu.be/cT5ghzZFfao What do you think of making the habit wiki theme more consistent with the Habit Blog ? I drew up a quick mock up of what I want to do. It might take a while, but I think it's achievable and would greatly improve the overall look of the wiki. What do you think? (see below image) Breadstrings (talk) 11:06, November 19, 2013 (UTC) If everyone likes the idea, I can start coding it up in about one months time. The delay is due to upcoming exams. But once I'm in the holidays, then it's all good. ;) I've already got all the basic images needed from the blog page, it shouldn't take too long to implement.Breadstrings (talk) 11:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) @bobbyroberts99 I saw yours and said to myself, looks good. Then I saw @Breadstrings design. Wow. Maybe we can start with @bobbyroberts99 new design/organization so the wiki can get rolling. @Breadstrings, can you really do that for with wikia? Edit: wc8 forgot to login, sorryWc8 (talk) 14:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC)] 13:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) @Breadstrings looks good to me. I like the idea of more color on the page and consistency across all of habit platforms. I'll play with element location (per @wc8's suggestions above) in the next few days.@wc8 are there any issues with copying the tumblr theme? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 15:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I can try doing this with wikia. I found that it supports div layers. Most of it is just backgorund images. If the images don't work, we can at least keep the colours consistent across the habit pages. The banners are easy, and the modules can be done with tables. Might take a bit of fiddling to do but I think it's possible. Breadstrings (talk) 22:40, November 19, 2013 (UTC) @Bobbyroberts99 I really like it. (I just noticed I forgot to login before.) Wc8 (talk) 14:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) So no problems copying the tumblr theme? Do we need to get any permissions and such before we reuse the images from the tumblr on the wiki? For example, the tower, the clouds, the little birdies, etc. I'll eventually need some collaboration with you two later on if I am to go ahead with this, since I don't have admin powers change the overall wiki theme colours. We might also need to do an overhaul of the templates to make them consistent. But that's a long way off (I have big goals). The whole plan is a long way off actually. :P Consider it a wishful dream that might be ready by New Years. So yes, in the meantime we'll need Bobby's functional wiki front page to get more traffic flow to the wiki. Breadstrings (talk) 14:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) @Breadstrings you might want to check this and this out before redesigning mainpage. Also, the mainpage is already organized with divs (easier than tables IMO?) so you can just copy and paste to move things around. We probably want to customize the css and apply classes. Right now it's pretty funky. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) @Bobbyroberts99, I have checked those pages out already, but I might review them again before I start redesigning this Christmas. I noticed that the page is already organized in divs and yes, that is far, far, far easier than tables which are quite restrictive in comparison. It allows me to float elements and tile images, which is good. Obviously I'll be keeping your layout and just altering the aesthetics. We definitely need to customise the CSS. Luckily I got all the hex colours needed from the tumblr page. But just double check that we're not stepping on any toes by copying the tumblr page. :D Breadstrings (talk) 00:09, November 21, 2013 (UTC) @breadstrings, I posted the question about tumblr on the Trello documentation card (#222). You (and anyone) are welcome to join the conversation there. So far @wc8 has said go for it. Tyler hasn't said anything so I say we go for it if he hasn't chimed in within a week or so. We can always revert if it turns out there is a problem. I'm not sure there's enough room in the margins to get an exact match anyway, but we can get close and the colors will help. On a related note, one problem we'll need to clean up if we're going to use css to skin this like tumblr is that I orginally copy and pasted from the community pages. I pasted into the visual editor which inserted a lot of inline sytle attributes. My guess is that we'll have to replace all that with class tags. One final note, I tried putting a class called h2-match into custom.css and it didn't seem to take. I was trying to replace style="font-size:140% on the mainpage which I used rather than h2. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 01:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Whoever is responsible for reordering the top navigation menu is a GEM! Makes it so much easier to find topics of importance. :D Thank you! Breadstrings (talk) 23:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) @Breadstrings, glad you like it. @wc8 and I have been playing around with it. Any suggestions? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 02:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm the new guy ;) I would really like to join the redesign team of the front page. I did the new templates you can find on the template summary and have a little experience hacking my way through css (but nowhere enough to contribute to the main page...) So I had a look at the tumblr. It seems the theme was actually bought for 49$. http:tumblr.com/themes/by/pixelunion I think we should definitely ask for permission before starting anything and if not come up with a valid alternative. JiggerD (talk) 12:10, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Agreed about the permission. You might also post on Trello and ping @lefnire specifically. I'm not really sure about the technicalities here or who makes the decision. Any ideas @wc8? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) How about copying the colour scheme of the HRPG app's front page? Breadstrings (talk) 09:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) That could work. Which colors? The menu color is from the name pulldown on habit. The link color is something @LadyKatFrog added. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking along the lines of the mozilla Browserquest colours, actually. Like the whole brown middle aged adventuring theme. It seems less sterile than the current white and grey. Breadstrings (talk) 23:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Found a problem with the background. Resizing the screen makes the background disappear behind the main content. We might need to change the scheme to a tile or something without the images... Breadstrings (talk) 10:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) @Breadstrings, I think it's normal for the background to disappear on narrower screens. The current background is tiled, and your welcome to play with it. The MyTools > Theme Designer remembers the last 10 so it's easy to go back. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 15:42, December 6, 2013 (UTC) @Bobbyroberts99, I fiddled around with the theme designer and figured out what was happening. It will be difficult to change because the sprite image is so large. And the problem was that the sprites were disappearing as I made my screen *larger*. Regarding the redesign, I found I can imitate the clouds on blue background that we see on the habit blog. But the castle was indeed too much to put in due to the limitations of background elements. So it won't look the same, but similar. A banner template can be made as well. But again, we're waiting on permission to copy the theme layout. Jesper's emailed Tyler about this and from what I can see, they're working on finding out whether we'll copy the Tumblr theme or create our own unifying theme across all HabitRPG platforms. Breadstrings (talk) 23:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I am planning to implement a trial theme colour change and redesign of the front page within the next few days and have discussed how to do this with minimal impact with bobby here: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3671#4 Can you please have a look at the conversation and tell me what you think I should do? Breadstrings (talk) 11:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I can replicate part of the blog theme if we get approval and copyright sorted. In the meantime, we can deal with this messy background until someone creates something better. ;) I hope you all like the new theme. Breadstrings (talk) 12:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) TOC in sidebar? I wonder if we could put TOCs in the sidebar for the respective pages? Wc8 (talk) 22:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice idea. I tried it on mounts by inserting right and left columns (just like on this page), but it failed. Wikia help doesn't suggest that it's possible but it would sure be nice. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Redesign feedback @breadstrings, I've recently gone fairly back burner on the project and will be participating in a rather limited way from this point forward. Here's a little feedback on the early stage of the redesign. # The graphic at the top pushes everything down and will force most users to scroll especially on narrower displays (which create one long column). Getting Started ends up way down the page. Will people see it if they have to scroll a lot? # The links color seems pretty close to the red of a "wanted page" link. Will it cause confusion for more experienced wikiers? # Just as an FYI, the previous menu color was a match of the ingame header pulldown. We were trying to make the wiki feel a little bit related to the game. It was very subtle, I admit, and didn't really succeed. The current scheme is a little brown for my tastes though. Kind of has a seasonal flavor to it which maybe isn't a bad idea. Change the scheme on a regular basis to keep it fresh? If I had to choose, I like the tumblr colors better because they are brighter. Good luck and just keep tweaking till you get something you like. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:18, January 5, 2014 (UTC) As for number 2, a couple minutes before I saw this, I had actually tried to fix what I thought was a bad link, just to find out that it actually already worked. That in mind, once I figured out that that color was for a functioning link, I stopped having problems.Coparell (talk) 17:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Looks great! :D Can we please make 'Getting Started' more prominent on the page? At the moment, it displays under an ad, and the main section is devoted to a contributor profile that doesn't seem to work. --Malkin (talk) 07:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Will do, Malkin. :) Thanks for the feedback. Keep it coming, I like to know whether things I do are good or not. Also, feel free to rearrange content on the mainpage if you feel comfortable with the code. I'm currently working on making the modules look a bit more friendly to the eye. Breadstrings (talk) 07:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) @breadstrings I'm really liking the rounded boxes on the left with the different color headings and the white background. Looks good and spacing makes it much easier to read. Can the Vote box get the same treatment with a third color? Re the twitter feed, it's working on my phone and tablet but not on my laptop. Not sure why it doesn't work everywhere, but the code looks right to me. Maybe move it down the page? I think I had it last for that reason. It canNOT go in a div according to wikia help . Here's the twitterwidget. If you need to change the height, go to your twitter account and regenerate the code and paste it over what's in the widget now. Here's a conversation I had with Wikia about the twitter feed. (Start reading it from the bottom of the message.) Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 05:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I've never been able to see the tumblr widget - is it viewable for other people? It's always just said 'loading rss' for me. --Malkin (talk) 20:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) @Malkin, it seems like it depends on the platform. Works on my laptop (mac 10.8, safari) and iPad but not iPhone. No idea why. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 05:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) @breadstrings, huge improvement to the frontpage. Thanks! Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 05:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I tempered a little with the formatting and the templates so they're easier to use. You can now add a height and scrollbars are added automagically and the content goes straight to the template without additional div tags, this will be easier for beginners so they don't have to mix wiki markup and html. JiggerD (talk) 05:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :O I knew you were the template master, JiggerD. I'm amazed at how you achieved that. I've been trying to make paragraphs within the template for ages to no avail! Thank you so much! :D Also, regarding the twitter widget, it works but only if adblock is off. ;) Breadstrings (talk) 08:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Getting Started rewrite I revised the Getting Started section, hoping to simplify it and make it more useful to new players. (As I understand it, the changes can be rolled back easily.) Feedback?Wc8 (talk) 22:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I added some structure to it and made some minor typo fixes. But I'm thinking the Getting started section is getting a tad long. I don't think we should further expand it. JiggerD (talk) 23:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Shortened some of the points and put down links to the samples. Hope it's still in the sense of your edits. JiggerD (talk) 23:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, even better, exactly in the spirit of what I was trying to accomplish. In fact, Step 3 could possibly be reduced more. I was working off examples that were there before, but we don't necessarily need to mention, for example, Mounts. Wc8 (talk) 02:41, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hm I think you're right. I'm a lvl 26 and still have no full mount... That shouldn't be in the Getting Started section. JiggerD (talk) 02:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) @wc8, +1 on the 3 steps. Big improvement! Slider replacement Hey fellow wiki-editors, I tempered with the video (etc.). I wanted it to match the boxed style. Also The slider wasn't ideal since, after getting beyond our Getting Started section it was a matter of luck if the first tutorial was up or one of the other contents so I redid it, feel free to improve! JiggerD (talk) 10:26, January 9, 2014 (UTC)